Diskusi Panas
by shyxa
Summary: Summary: AU. Hanya diskusi panas yang menyinggung nana-nini.
**Diskusi Panas**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, (** _ **very**_ **) OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **AU. Hanya diskusi panas yang menyinggung nana-nini.**

* * *

Niatnya nih ya, niatnya. Gue buka Fanfiksidotcom buat seneng-seneng. Ngeliat _review_ atau sekedar tau _fanfic_ favorit gue udah _update_ apa belum.

Bukan disuguhin pemandangan ginian.

"Eh anjir apaan banget lah," umpat gue sembari melihat layar hape

Gue, berhubung nggak ada kerjaan dan emang suka ngeliatin kotak _review_ orang lain, iseng ngeliatin kotak _review_ salah satu _author_ kesukaan gue. Bukan kesukaan lagi sih—favorit malah; dan sekaligus dia itu sepupu gue. Pake _penname_ CherryBlue—yang gue sinyalir adalah singkatan namanya dan sang pacar barunya—sebenernya namanya Momoi. Gue ya, seumur-umur sejak ngenalin dia ke situs laknat ini, belum pernah nemuin _fanfic_ dia kena _review_ nggak jelas kayak gini.

Baru gue mau nge- _scroll_ ke bawah, pintu kosan gue dibuka oleh seseorang yang tinggal satu kamar sama gue.

"Nggak ada kelas lagi, Shi?" tanyanya sambil nutup pintu kamar. Dia kating gue, namanya Nijimura. Diem-diem dia maniak berhala; sama kayak gue yang diem-diem _fudan_.

"Nggak ada. Eh, Bang, liat deh. Kok gue jadi kesel banget ya." Gue tunjukin lah layar hape gue.

.

[chara A hater: ini _fic_ -nya bagus banget, thor! Iya gue emang setengah mati benci sama ni _chara_. Lemah dan lacur banget haha. Seneng deh _author_ -nya bikin dia kayak gini. Ntar gue mau nunjukin _fic_ ini ke temen-temen gue yang suka sama dia. Biar jadi bukti kalau chara A ini emang lacur. Makasih _author_ buat _fic_ -nya meski _fic_ -nya ngebosenin karena panjang.]

[sayaci: duh _urang_ teh suka sama salah satu _pairing_ di sini. Tapi kok si chara A dibuat lacur banget? Maksudnya author itu nge-ooc-in dia? Pls, Thor. Bisa nggak nggak usah kayak gitu? Kalau mau, pake OC aja sekalian. _Urang_ sebagai penggemar chara A x chara B nggak terima banget. Jadi nggak suka deh sama _pairing_ ini.]

[vizahut: _aing_ kecewa pisan lah sama _author_. Ini apaan _chara_ A dibuat lacur? Maunya apa sih? Nurunin _mood_ aja buat baca. _Author_ -nya benci dia? Pake _chara_ lain dong! _Aing_ emang pengapal sebelah, tapi _aing_ juga suka sama _pairing_ ini. Kecewa berat _aing_. Nyesel baca _fic_ ini.]

.

"Lah lah lah?" Kating gue kayaknya sama syoknya sama kayak gue. "Bentar. Ini tiga orang maunya apa sih? Ini _fic_ yang waktu itu lo ceritain ke gue, kan, Shi?"

"Iya, Bang," gue ambil lagi hape gue dari tangan dia dan nge- _scroll up_ buat ngeliatin judul dan sinopsis, "ini _fic_ yang waktu itu gue ceritain. Yang gue suka banget meski empet setengah mati sama si chara A."

Bang Niji sekarang ngubah posisi duduknya jadi di samping gue sembari ngeliatin layar ponsel gue yang masih aktif di _page_ kolom _review_.

"... kok keterlaluan banget sih itu? Momoi bukannya suka gampang emosian gitu?"

"Nah itu, Bang. Gue takutnya dia nge- _drop_. Dia dulu pernah sih dapet _flame_ nggak jelas, tapi karena _direct_ ke dianya dan cuman nyerang dengan alasan yang _bullshit_ , jadi dia nggak tanggepin. Lah sekarang, kan ceritanya beda."

"Sumpah deh. Pasti orang-orang kayak gini hidupnya cuman di dunia fluff. Kalaupun pake OC ya, kasian OC kita. Nggak mau _double standard_ , tapi, kan OC kita yang tau cuman kita. Karakterisasi dan sebagainya, kan cuman kita yang tau. Lah kalau tokoh dari serinya asli sih, kan semuanya juga udah pada tau wataknya gimana. Di-OOC-in pun menurut gue nggak masalah selama ada alasannya."

"Nah itulah, Bang. Gue juga pusing. Kebanyakan asupan gula kali ya begitu dijejelin kopi pait pada naik darah semua."

Duh beneran deh ntar habis ini gue langsung mau telepon dia. Kan kasian— _plus_ gue juga kesel setengah mampus. Mana si Kuroko Kuroko pacarnya itu lagi KKL lagi. Dicurhatin via telepon cuman gegara _fic_ kena _review_ nggak jelas, kan nggak banget. Meningan gue yang nelpon Momoi duluan, toh gue yang tau permasalahannya. Habis selesai telepon gue langsung traktir dia es krim deh. Biar baikan.

"Akashi."

"Hm?"

"Emang ceritanya gimana sih? Iya gue tau si Momoi ini _fujo_. Terus dia ngebuat _fic_ -nya dengan karakter yang kayak gitu. Tapi sampe dibilang lacur segala macem itu ... kok bisa sih? Iya emang nyebelin si chara A ini, gue aja kesel mampus. Tapi kalau sekasar itu sih ..."

"Nah itu, Bang. Gue juga nggak paham. Masalahnya ya, Momoi bukan orang kayak gitu. Selama dia berkarir di sini juga _fanfic_ -nya sebenernya aman-aman aja. Dia emang suka ngebrengsekin _chara_ demi plot dan gue yakin buat yang ini juga sama. Tapi kok tiba-tiba ada yang beginian gue juga nggak ngerti. Ini _fanbase_ minor, Bang. Jarang yang suka. Dia udah susah payah ngeramein arsip eh malah ada sampah kayak gini."

"Abis ini lo telepon dia gih meningan. Kasian gue lama-lama. Anaknya manis gitu kok dihujat nggak jelas kayak gini."

"Iya abis ini gue juga mau telepon."

"Oh baguslah," Bang Niji ngelirik gue, kayak mau menyampaikan sesuatu. "Shi."

"Hm?" Tuh, kan bener.

"Gue nih ya, nyobain banget, nguatin mental baca _fanfic_ BL."

Gue menatap kating di samping gue ini syok. Apa katanya?

"... Bang, lo gila apa gimana? Ngapain baca begituan? Kleyengan nggak lo?"

Bang Niji ngasih satu jempol. Wajahnya mendadak pucat, mungkin gegara mengingat fanfic yang dia maksud itu.

"Shi, gue cuman baca se- _chapter_ aja naudzubillah min dzalik, Shi. Itu apaan _uke_ lemah kayak cewek? Pake cewek aja sekalian! Dikit-dikit mewek! Dikit-dikit craving _about sex_! Dikit-dikit nggak berdaya! Apaan juga _seme_ -nya! Lemah sama _uke_ -nya, terus tapi kadang sadis, cintanya buta—cuih. Anjir gue jijik dan merinding sendiri bacanya."

" _Same with me_."

" _I mean ... hello he is a guy_! Dia cowok! Lo sebagai _fujo_ dan _author_ ngejatuhin harga diri cowok demi memuaskan hasrat lo? Anjir banget nggak sih. _At leats_ , kalau mau dibikin ada adegan nangis, kasih alasan jelas kek. Misalnya emang dicampakkan yang sakit banget, atau orang yang dia suka meninggal, atau apalah, kan bisa. Cowok emang bisa nangis, tapi nggak segampang cewek."

"Bahkan ada cewek yang nggak gampang nangis."

"Nah. _You got my point_."

"Muntah nggak, Bang?"

"Pengen sih."

Gue menutup _page_ kolom _review_ tersebut dan keluar aplikasi. Hape Samseong keluaran terbaru yang gue beli dua bulan lalu gue lempar ke atas kasur asal-asalan. Gue berbaring setengah di kasur gue—dari pinggang ke bawah gue biarin di atas lantai.

"Gue suka nggak paham sama pemikiran cewek begituan jaman sekarang, Bang. Oke, gue _fudan_. Tapi gue nggak mikir berlebihan, apalagi sampe dibawa ke kenyataan. _The hell_ gue malah nggak suka pemikiran kayak gitu. Jujur lho, gue bahkan nggak pernah ada pikiran kita ngapa-ngapain lho, Bang."

"Lo berani bertindak mesum sama gue, gue _kick_ lo dari sini."

"Iya, iya. Sodaranya yang punya kosan mah beda," gue memutar bola mata gue malas sebelum ngelanjutin apa yang mau gue omongin, "terus ya, Bang, topik kayak _canon_ -an siapa OTP gue apa OTP lo itu juga nggak banget. Lah kalau itu emang seri BL sih oke bandingin, kalau bukan? Kalau misalnya _sport_?—biasanya ini nih sarangnya _fujo_ nih. Mana kadang yang dibandingin itu yang sama-sama punya _hints_ sedikit lagi. Cuman modal _backing_ -annya banyak aja rese."

"Oh iya sampe segitunya ya?"

"Iya, Bang. Malah kadang suka ngumbar-ngumbar 'hey OTP gue ini paling _canon_ lho blablabla'. Padahal kalau mau dilihat dari sisi _hints_ , justru ada yang lebih _canon_ —jauh lebih _canon_. Cuman ya udah buta dan nggak mau ngeliat kenyataan sih susah. Tapi ya, asal nggak berlebihan menurut gue nggak apa-apa. Kalau sampai _fanwar_? Duh sumpah hidup lo mening buat belajar masuk univ bagus deh mbak."

Bang Niji ngangguk-ngangguk. Dahinya berkerut dan dia ngeliat langit-langit kamar. "Semua _fandom_ kayak gitu emang? Maksudnya yang berpotensi gitu?"

"Biasanya sih iya. Tapi lebih ke yang _mainstream_ deh, Bang. Yang biasa-biasa aja mah _fandom_ -nya damai."

"Kirain. Eh, tau nggak yang paling bikin gue sebel dari _fujo_ itu apa?"

"Apaan emang?"

"Mereka selalu ngerendahin _chara_ ceweknya. Dibilang murahan lah, _cockblocker_ lah, PHO lah, inilah itulah nana-nini lah. Gue capek tau nggak dengernya. Masalahnya ini yang bilang ginian tuh cewek lho. Cewek! Sumpah gue udah nggak ngerti lagi sama dunia begituan. Kalaupun cowok yang bilang, apa mereka nggak mikir kalau mereka itu dilahirkan dari rahim seorang perempuan dan bakal punya istri perempuan? Beda urusan sih kalau lo nggak suka cewek."

"NAH! Duh, Bang. Gue masih suka cewek meski gue _fudan_. Gue naksir cewek dari jurusan ilkom padahal."

"Terus? Penting gue tau?"

Bang Niji berdecak. Antara udah mulai empet karena pembahasan di atas atau empet karena gue tiba-tiba nyinggung gebetan gue. "Ah udahlah, Shi. Gue males lama-lama. Meningan lo bantuin gue gih bikin maket."

"Tugas lagi, Bang?" Gue mengubah posisi gue menjadi duduk. Ya elah tugas maket lagi? Susah emang jadi anak arsitektur.

"Bantuin apa? Kayak biasa?"

"Yoi."

Yah, bantuin ngelem-ngelem atau motongin bahan itu jauh lebih baik daripada mikirin begituan. Oh iya, gue juga nggak boleh lupa nelepon Momoi setelah ini selesai. Moga-moga aja dia nggak ngapa-ngapain.

Maksudnya minta Midorima buat nge- _track_ IP si akun penyerang.

Emang kadang suka gila sih sepupu gue yang satu itu.

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

 _If you know sarcasm, then good. But if you know what this whole fic means, then it's better._

* * *

 **A/N tambahan:**

 _Seriously guys, can we just moving on_? Saya heran, jujur heran, kenapa _author_ di sini kayaknya banyak diprotes ini-itu? Ya protes soal ngebrengsekin chara lah, pembunuhan karakter lah, blablabla. Dan yang bilang hal itu adalah anak _fanbase_ yang sama. Kenapa sih? Kok kayaknya sensi amat tetangga sebelah.

(Saking sensinya sampe ngedatangin lewat PM yha ...) (nantangin pula duh)

Gini lho ya, sebelum situ-situ pada protes nana-nini soal karakterisasi yang _author_ sini pake, kenapa nggak liat kondisi rumah situ dulu hm? Lebih bagus nggak? Atau sama? Atau lebih buruk? Sejauh yang saya liat sama-sama aja tuh. Bedanya cuman _backing_ -an aja kita mah. _Fanbase_ situ nggak lebih baik dari sini. Kalian juga sama pembunuhan karakter. Terus kenapa protes?

Mungkin kalian bakal bilang, 'Aku nggak protes di sini aja kok!', 'Emang _fic_ -nya nyebelin sih!', 'Nana-nini!', blablabla.

Saya nggak tahu dan nggak niat nyari tahu. Buat apa? Mau kalian sebenarnya protes di sana-sini juga yang keliatan buat saya ya yang di sini.

Kalian tahu nggak sih aturan tertulis di FFn? **Nggak suka? Tinggalin** _ **.**_ Kalau kalian baca fanfik, cuman baru setengah jalan atau dari awalnya juga udah keliatan bikin kalian nggak nyaman, kenapa nggak tinggalin aja? Perlukah protes sampe segitunya? Kecuali kalau kalian emang maso.

Oke, saya sendiri diprotes nggak apa-apa—asal nggak berlebihan aja. Tapi tolong, kalian pernah diajarin, kan cara menyampaikan opini? Bisa nggak pake bahasa yang sopan dan cara yang baik? Nggak perlu juga ngejatuhin fanfik/karakterisasi si chara _author_ -nya di depan mukanya langsung. Apa kalian nggak ngebayangin perasaan _author_ tersebut?

Apa mungkin karena di rumah situ udah ada _mindset_ tertentu? Kalau si ono harus begono dan si ini harus begini? Kalau kalian punya pemikiran kayak gitu, nggak usah nyoba-nyoba nyari fanfiksi yang bertentangan dengan kalian lah. Ribet amat.

(Kecuali kalau kalian emang maso) ( _part_ dua)

Capek ya di sini. Dulu itu damai banget, kenapa sekarang jadi direcokin begini. Nggak paham lagi. Dan _guys, chill please_? _Get a life oh my god_.

Btw, _congrats_ ya, karena sikap kalian itu, saya jadi makin benci sama _fanbase_ kalian ;)

...

Ini ada pesan sedikit dari saya. Kalau kalian jadi _author_ , terus tujuannya buat nyari kesenangan atau nyalurin hobi, jangan pernah matok _review_ ya. Buat apa? Iya _review_ bikin seneng, saya juga seneng kok dapet _review_. Tapi kenapa sih nggak mencoba berpikir 'udah dibaca aja untung kok, apalagi dapet _review_ '. Saya miris aja gitu setiap ngeliat ada _author_ yang mentingin rekognisi (apalagi kalau nyinyirin _author_ lain yang nggak dapet rekognisi sebesar dia) (mau ketawa) (masih aja ada orang kek gini).


End file.
